Obstinate
by Silva Jupiter
Summary: “Are you trying to seduce me?” She questioned. His husky voice whispered in her ear, "Yes I am." Tenten and Neji battle for dominance in bed. One-shot Tenten and Neji pairing. Lemon!


This is my first ever attempt at smut. So please leave me a review if you like it. I could really do with some encouragement or helpful criticism.

Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just making them do it like crazy.

X

X

X

X

She awoke to the rustle of the blankets and to cold air tickling her toes. With a tiny moan of discontentment, she restlessly turned over and snuggled into a tighter ball as she tried to recapture her dreams.

Just as a picture of Neji's youthful abs popped into her head, she was pulled once more back into reality by steady bursts of warm air hitting her cheek.

"Neeeeejiiiii…" she whined, eyes still closed. Her tiny hands balled into fists and she blindly struck out in front of her, solidly connecting with what felt like his hard stomach. He let out a grunt of surprise and, despite her determination to remain asleep for at least another 5 hours, she smiled brightly and cracked open one eye to see what was going on.

Her entire vision consisted only of white. She shut her eye back tightly and shook her head in denial as she heard his silky voice, "That was a low blow, Ten. Now get up. I know you're awake. I saw you open your eye."

She groaned, opening both of her eyes just so she could glare at him properly. His wide milk-white orbs were only inches from her own. "Whyyyyyy, Neji? I don't wanna get up!" She was the queen of complaining and she knew that the best way to deal with a determined Hyuuga was either to do as they say or whine until they got sick of you and gave up. After all these years, she was becoming quite the expert at whining.

His left eyebrow twitched in irritation, but his face remained obstinately close to hers and his lips ghosted hers as he replied, "Get up, Tenten."

"No."

She almost smirked when she saw his eyebrow twitch again, but she decided against it.

"Now Tenten."

"NO!"

"Tenten, I will count to three…."

"You do that, but I'm still not getting up."

He tried a different tactic, "You're already awake, you may as well get up."

_Oh he is good, _she thought, but she held her ground, "It's warm and comfy and I'm still tired after yesterday. I am NOT getting up!"

He growled in frustration and she smiled up at him, realizing she had won.

"FINE! But you're going to miss the surprise I had planned for us today…" his voice trailed off suggestively as he tried (what he hoped was) a better method of convincing her to move from their bed. He knew that if there was one thing Tenten couldn't resist (other then himself, of course) it was the promise of a surprise. She was so curious it was practically a sin…

"Oh well. I'll learn to deal without it." She turned her back to him and curled tighter into a ball, grasping onto the blankets around her as if they were her only lifeline. Hopefully, her curt dismissal would force him to give up.

She actually looked quite adorable, he thought, and he almost gave into her right then. Afterall, letting her get another hour of sleep wouldn't ruin his plans entirely… but he had worked hard to surprise her and there was no way she was going to ruin it with her laziness.

He only had one more trick up his sleeve. It was one that he hadn't used in a while because, after 19 years of marriage, she was pretty good at resisting his endless charms, but she had laid out the challenge for him and he was going to get her up if it was the last thing he had to do.

Tenten's breathing evened out as she began drifting once again, her mind whisking her away from Neji's endless arguing and into a World of its own creation (in which Neji was ravishing her on their training grounds after she won 8 consecutive battles against him).

She didn't even notice the warmth at first. It was a jolt of pleasure that knocked her from her fake World and back into the present. She was forced awake at the feel of hot lips grazing her sensitive neck.

A sigh was torn from her lips as he nipped at a pulse point, playing her body perfectly as only he knew how. He continued nipping and kissing her neck like a man possessed and she relaxed into his familiar touch.

_Damn it she was relaxing on him_! Neji's eyebrows furrowed as he realized that he couldn't keep doing the same thing they had been doing for the past 16 years of their marriage. The sex had been great at first - some might even say they were kinky - but after a certain point they had fallen into that same-old routine of having orgasms and then falling to sleep cuddling. When had been the last time he had made her scream in ecstasy? When he had forced her to beg for him, had made her want him so much she would've done anything to have him buried inside of her?

His Hyuuga pride stung for a moment as he realized just how long it had been. If he wanted her to get up and listen to him he would have to up the ante.

Tenten felt the small tug of desire in her abdomen and hummed in contentment as he pressed continued kisses to her collarbone. He really was quite excellent at reading her body. He knew everything that she needed and could get her worked up and ready in only a few minutes. His gentle touch…

She let out a yell of shock and twisted pleasure as he bit down roughly on the shell of her ear. "NEJI! WHAT THE HELL?"

The pain from a second ago faded as he soothed her aching ear by gently trailing his tongue up and down the edge. His cool breath followed, causing her breathing to speed up.

She stiffened when she felt his calloused fingers begin drawing random patterns on her stomach, dipping into her bellybutton at random intervals. She felt his lightly trail upwards towards her breasts and she sucked in a breath in anticipation, but just as he reached the underside of her peaks he stopped and trailed back downwards.

He was teasing her, she realized, and she took a moment to marvel at that fact. The last time they had… he hadn't… it had been way too long since either of them had done anything remotely interesting or new in bed.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" She questioned with a definite teasing tone to her voice.

He stiffened as he registered the surprise and laughter in her voice. She had practically questioned his manhood! She had laughed as she considered him seducing her. This was war!

With a low growl, the hand on her abdomen roughly pulled her into the curve of his body. She registered his arousal against her thigh and shuddered at the feel. He only allowed her a brief second to understand just how turned on he was before she was flipped over onto her back. His sinewy legs tangled with hers as he straddled her and leaned down to place his arms next to her head. His long Hyuuga hair was tangled sexily from sleep and he leaned down as if to kiss her.

She closed her eyes in anticipation, only to open them in shock as his husky voice whispered in her ear, "Fuck yes, I am."

Neji didn't cuss. Hyuugas didn't cuss. It was against some kind of crazy Hyuuga honor code or something like that. And yet here he was, saying "fuck" as if it were the most normal thing in the World for him to be talking dirty to her.

That's when she realized just how in trouble she was for refusing him.

His warm mouth collided with hers with a pressure that was practically bruising. He plundered her hot cavern, his tongue sweeping in and demandingly tangling with her own. They danced for a moment before he retreated, expecting her to follow. She did, her own tongue entering his mouth as they continued the dance for dominance.

She was getting carried away in the awesome feel of it all when he bit down furiously on her tongue.

She would've yelped had she been able to, but the minute she pulled back to do so he was on her again, causing her to forget about her pain as he forced himself back into her mouth once more.

Instead she moaned, loving the way he was being so rough with her. She would never admit this normally but one of the things she had always loved about Neji was the way he took what he wanted and worked tirelessly to get it. She loved how demanding he could be when he wanted things to go his way. Especially when all that effort was directed at her.

She shivered deliciously as he nipped at her bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth and biting down until she felt the beginning promises of pain before letting go.

Neji's male ego patted himself on the back as she gave into him so easily. Perhaps he still had it in him afterall. His infamous Hyuuga smirk made its way onto his face as he backed off a bit to view his handiwork thus far.

Tenten lay beneath him, her eyes closed and her breathing erratic. Her hair was down and splayed across the pillow. He noticed the pink of her cheeks and her swollen lips. A trickle of sweat was making its way down her brow.

Before he could think about what he was doing, he leaned forward and licked the small salty drop at her temple. Her eyes shot open in surprise, catching his confident smirk and taking in his irresistible form. She licked her lips as her gaze traveled steadily downwards to see his hard abs and the tent in the front of his black boxers. He was entirely too sexy right now. She could get an orgasm just from looking at him.

"Like what you see?" His gruff voice brought her back to reality and she blushed as she forced her eyes back to his face. They narrowed in response to the cocky look in his eyes. So he thought he could dominate her that easily, huh? Well she had a few tricks up her sleeve as well and so she bravely forged on, obstinately trying to pretend as if she hadn't been ogling him only second before.

"S'ok. I'm not all that impressed, honestly. If that's all you got then I think I might just go back to sleep now…" she squirmed her way from beneath him, ignoring her protesting body as his warmth faded. She chewed nervously on her own lip as she snuggled into a ball on her side and pretended to go back to sleep with the ghost of a smile on her face as she waited for his next move.

Neji was flabbergasted and extremely turned on. He had to have her. He had to have her screaming out his name as he took her hard and fast. And he had to have her now.

She did scream for him. She screamed as he flipped her back over onto her stomach and ripped off her modest pair of black undies, plunging three fingers into her wet pussy.

He swallowed her yell of pleasure with hot lips as he once more forced his tongue into her mouth, loving the mint chocolate taste of her. His fingers pounded into her in time with the way his tongue flickered in and out of her mouth. She was so tight! Even after all these years he never got over how deliciously tight she felt whenever he was in her, even if it was only his fingers.

He pulled back to gloat, his husky voice breaking through the cloud of pleasure that she was awash in. "You look pretty impressed right now."

She shuddered around his fingers, her pussy clamping as his smug voice registered.

"I can feel how turned on you are by me. You can't hide it anymore. You are _mine_." He bit down on her neck as he withdrew his soaked fingers from her and began rubbing her clit. She let out a keening cry at the loss, but began squirming and loosing it as he made little circles on her nub.

She was coming undone right underneath him. He continued suckling her neck, finding pulse points and hollow curves to pay special attention to. He felt her buck against his hand and heard her whimper of need. Her legs were spread wide for him, an open invitation that he fully intended to take.

He pressed down hard, rubbing furious circles and grinning as she let out a cry of ecstasy and began pushing herself against him so he could feel her incredible wetness. Her arousal was so great that it seeped from her pussy, soaking the bedsheets and dripping down her shapely thighs.

He swept his hand down from her clit, capturing the sickly sweet substance and bringing his soaked hand up so she could see how it glistened. Her eyes sparkled with lust and she moaned his name as he licked it off his fingers slowly, his white eyes never leaving hers as he teased her.

"You're so wet for me. So wet and ready for me to take you." He groaned out as he tasted the heavenly sweetness of her arousal.

Somewhere deep within her she felt the need to resist. She knew she should probably just give in and make it easier on herself, but she had spent her entire life going up against the great Hyuuga Neji and she wasn't about to stop fighting him now just because she felt so deliciously good right now.

One minute Neji was on top of the World as he looked down at his sexy and willing wife and the next minute he was pinned underneath her as she dominated him.

"Not so fast, my love. I think perhaps I should show you exactly who belongs to whom." Her dark brown tresses tickled his chest as she leaned down to place heady kisses there. Her chocolate eyes twinkled daringly as she looked up into his own, her own lips curling up into a devilish smirk as she lustily continued, "I'll even be so nice as to give you a hint." Her small pink tongue came out to circle his nipple as she spoke, "_You_ belong to _ME_."

Before he could open his mouth to correct her, she went to work on him, her nails lightly scratching his chest as they traveled downwards to teasingly ghost over the large tent in his boxers. His head pressed back into the pillow as he hissed at the feel and his hips jerked unsteadily upwards.

Her small hands wrapped around his length through the fabric and he moaned because it felt so good but it wasn't enough. Her cruel laughter reached his ears as she pumped, "It doesn't look like I'm the one who is all hot and bothered now, does it?" He practically leapt out of the bed as cold air hit his erect cock. His boxers lay, ripped in two, upon the floor.

She kissed her way down his chest, stopping to pay attention to his many scars (most of which she herself had caused) and to dip her tongue into his navel. His hips moved restlessly of their own accord as she made her way slowly towards her goal.

He groaned out her name as she let her tongue flick out to catch a bit of precum that coated the top of his dick. Her long hair obscured most of her face as she bent over to take him into her mouth.

Just before she did the sexiest thing he'd ever had a woman do to him, she made sure she looked him in the eyes and told him exactly how it was going to be, "I'm going to make you cum in my mouth and regret ever waking me up. And then we are going to fuck and you better make it worth my while."

His eyes crossed and his hands fisted in her hair as she sucked him. Her skilled tongue ran up and down his length, tracing the veins and causing him to groan out her name. He had never thought her sexier. The way she took all of him in her mouth, her throat relaxing so that she could come up to the base of his shaft, was so enticing that he had to stop himself from raping her mouth with his cock. His hips shifted ever so slightly, but his self-control held as she bobbed up and down.

Tenten could feel his balls tightening for a release and she brought her hands up to cup them as she continued her maddening movements up and down his cock. He let out a strangled moan that sounded suspiciously like her name before he lost it. His hips jerked upwards, slamming into her mouth and causing her to choke as he hit the back of her throat. She started to pull back but he grasped her hair firmly in his hands and jerked her forward onto his cock just as he surged upwards again. She probably should've been horrified, but instead she felt herself become incredibly aroused. Heat pooled in her stomach as he continued using her roughly, forcing her to suck him off.

She hummed her approval and he shook at the vibrations along his shaft. His movements became jerkier and irregular as he slammed into her mouth.

"Oh yes, Ten, suck me just like that…" He groaned and her eyes widened as she realized he was going to talk dirty to her. Her arousal intensified and she eagerly complied, her tongue and hands working furiously to make him cum.

With a final pump of his hips he came undone. She swallowed eagerly as he ejaculated into her mouth, loving the salty taste of him.

When he opened his milk-white eyes the site that greeted him was the sexiest he had seen in 16 years. His beautiful wife was slinking her way up his body to kiss him with the most self-assured smirk on her face. He tasted himself on her lips and decided instantly that he preferred her own sweet taste to his salty one.

"I think now is the part where you prove to me you're the man in this relationship and you ravish me like I've never been ravished before." She teased lightly, licking the shell of his ear as she whispered to him.

His cock inflated again at her words, becoming hard and ready as she nipped him lightly.

"Did you really just question my manhood?" His eyes narrowed dangerously as he thought of all the ways to punish her for this insult.

She giggled and nodded, challenging him to do something about it.

Before she even comprehended what was happening, he had her bent over the edge of the bed with him behind her, his hot length pressing insistently into her thigh. She purred as he rubbed it against her opening and he bit back a groan as her wetness trickled onto him.

He didn't push it in as she hoped. Instead, his calloused hands swept up from her stomach to tweak her nipples. She arched upwards, grinding her ass into him and letting out a plaintive mewl. He ignored her wanton actions and continued plucking at her tits, roughly pulling them and circling them as he tried to heighten her arousal.

"You will _never_ question my manhood again. Do you understand?" He growled into her ear as he twisted her nipple and pulled, causing her to let out a keening cry. She didn't reply and he brought a single digit down and slowly began pushing it into her, loving the way she contracted around him, trying to suck him in.

Before he was even in her up to his first knuckle, he pulled back out and her hips shifted restlessly against the edge of the bed as she experienced the loss. "I will oblige you this time only because I want you to realize that not only am I the man in this relationship but I have complete control over you. Control that goes far beyond anything you wield over me." He slowly eased himself into her again, allowing his digit to go up to the second knuckle this time. She tried to push him deeper, but he only chuckled darkly and removed his finger again.

"See how much you want me right now? You had to use your entire mouth to make me loose control, but I only have to use a single finger. You are mine, babe, and I'm going to make you wish you'd never questioned that." She was dripping onto his fingers, her juices flowing from her at his words.

"You… ah!..." She tried to argue but lost all train of thought as he finally inserted his finger all the way into her and curled it, hitting the spot he knew would make her weak in the knees. Her legs trembled as he pulled out and then surged back in, his single finger working its magic on her.

"You're mine, Ten. Just admit it and I'll fuck you good like you want." He inserted a second finger into her wet hole and marveled at how easily they were sucked in. She moaned unintelligibly and fisted her hands in the sheets at the feel of his fingers curling and hitting that spot that sent her eyes up into the back of her head.

She refused to give in though.

"Nuhn… ah!... Noooooo…." She managed to force out between panting breaths and heady groans.

He angrily inserted a third finger, his hand plunging into her with a force that caused her to rise up from the ground. She let out a scream of pleasure – "YES!" – and Neji smirked at her compliance.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" He asked as he lined himself up at her weeping entrance. He allowed her arousal to coat his cock, rubbing it up and down her entrance as he let the anticipation build up.

Her legs were splayed wide as she bent over, ready and willing to take him. Her hips moved in steady circles as they searched for stimulation and he licked his lips at the sight of her. "Say it again. Beg for me to fill you up." He commanded cruelly and he waited.

She was too far gone now to care. The feel of him so close to her had her mind clouded with lust. She would've done anything to have him fill her up… to have his cock buried in her. "Please… please fuck me." She begged softly.

He grit his teeth as he continued to hold back, wanting this moment to last as long as possible. "More… I need more."

"Please Neji! Please fuck me! I want your cock! Please!" She cried out and he eagerly complied, surging his hips forward to bury himself in her.

Simultaneously, they groaned in approval. His sweaty body covered her own and held her down as he fucked her roughly, driving into her at a pace that was so fast it was unnatural. The feel of him filling her, giving her exactly what she craved, caused her to orgasm within the first few seconds, her pussy clamping down like a vice on his cock.

He grit his teeth as she rode it out, forcing himself to slow down and wait for her to come back to earth. She called out his name as he continued pumping, his cock driving into her and hitting her g-spot before withdrawing. Pure pleasure shot through her body at each infiltration and she gasped out her approval, "Oh… yes! Neji! YES!"

"Never… question…. Me… again…" He ordered as he unsteadily surged forward, loving the feel of her tightness and her wetness. She fit him so perfectly. The two of them were made to do this together.

"Never." She agreed too eagerly, angling herself to meet him better. Stars danced across her vision as she took him in and he rubbed against the inside of her, hitting the spots that made her want to explode into a million pieces.

He managed to tear himself out of her and flip her over so that she was facing him, her back on the sheets, before he slammed back into her. She cried out again and he smirked down at her withering form. The way her bangs clung to her sweaty face. The way her mouth opened in an "O" every time he was all the way in her. The way her gorgeous brown eyes had lost all focus. All these things overwhelmed him as he took her roughly.

"Look at you…" He smirked as they bounced up and down on the bed, their rhythm quick and unwavering. "You're so compliant when I have you like this. I should fuck you more often."

She raised her hips to meet his and watched as he gritted his teeth against the pleasure of her walls massaging his cock.

She threw her head back as he brought her left leg up all the way to his shoulder and began massaging her clit. The next thrust of his hips brought her to the brink and she screamed as her next orgasm hit her.

Blackness was all she knew as the mind-numbing pleasure overtook her senses. She was only half-aware that she was screaming out her lover's name as she writhed and sobbed beneath him. Unadulterated contentment spread through her and she felt him explode inside of her and spill into her as her pussy clamped down sporadically. She breathed in and out in heavy pants as she came back down from her high, still only half-aware of her surroundings.

The first thing she saw was his damn Hyuuga smirk. That damn man! If she wasn't so turned on right now she would have slapped him. Instead, she smiled cutely back and leaned up to kiss his nose, loving the way his long black hair framed his sharp features and the way he still hadn't pulled out of her even though he was flaccid and definitely not up for another round.

"Just so you know…" She said as she stretched languidly, "any promises made during the throes of passion do not count in real life."

He let out a laugh and she shivered deliciously as the sound of it reverberated up her spine. She was the only one who ever got to see him like this. The only one who saw him so vulnerable and relaxed. He pulled himself from her and laid down next to her on the bed, spooning her as he gently kissed her neck. "You might want to reconsider that statement… I would hate to have to force you to admit I am right again."

She chuckled and turned around in his arms. "Perhaps you are right. But I got what I wanted even if I had to beg for it." She giggled as he kissed her cheeks, her eyebrows, her forehead, her nose, her lips… anything that he could reach. She sighed in contentment and then frowned as a thought struck her.

"I suppose now that I'm awake you're going to make me do whatever it was that you had planned." She complained.

He smirked as he slung an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Nope. Too comfortable."

She grinned up at him and she went in for a quick kiss. Before their lips met, however, he stuck a finger up to stop her. As her brows furrowed in confusion he let out a dazzling smile and reached up to tenderly push her hair away from her face. "I just wanted to celebrate our anniversary the right way, but I think I found something much better to do then showering you with presents and bringing you out to eat."

"Anniversary?" Her eyes lit up as the date dawned on her and she attacked him fiercely, kissing him soundly on the lips as words sunk in. "I love you Neji Hyuuga."

"I love you too." He sighed. He decided not to tell her that he had an entire breakfast prepared for her waiting in the kitchen that consisted of all her favorite foods. It was probably cold by now anyways. He decided not to tell her that next to her plate was a small box with the dagger he had caught her longing for in the weapon's shop down the street that he had spent his entire month's pay on.

Instead, he relaxed into her arms and watched as she drifted back off to sleep, realizing that spending all day in bed wouldn't be so bad so long as he had her around. He kissed her temple.

"Happy Anniversary, Tenten."


End file.
